


All We Wanted

by ittybittykozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, there might be angst if you squint real hard, these two dorks are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittybittykozume/pseuds/ittybittykozume
Summary: Sometimes the only option is to fake date your best friend to get your family to stop pestering you during the holidays, bonus points if you're both in love with each other but won't say anything.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	All We Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/gifts).



> For @CunningErin on twitter happy holidays! I was your secret Santa and I hope you enjoy your exchange gift as much as I had fun writing it!

_Tap, tap, tap._

“Kenma.”

_Tap, tap-tap, tap._

“Kenma.”

Tap, tap-

Kuroo stood up from where he’d been laying on Kenma’s bed for the past hour, striding over to the blond who was sitting at his desk with his eyes glued to his laptop screen. Reaching over the other’s head, Kuroo snatched the pen out of Kenma’s hand. 

“Did you hear anything I just said? Like, at all?” Kuroo asked as he set the pen down on the desk, watching Kenma’s golden eyes move slowly from the screen up to meet his own. He gave a small nod, pushing off the desk to spin his chair around to face the raven.

“Yeah. Your parents are having Christmas at their place this year. Most of your family is going to be there and you assume they’ll pull the same shit like they do every year asking if you have a girlfriend, when you’ll have a girlfriend, do you like any girls-”

Kuroo rolled his eyes as a smile stretched across his lips, of course Kenma had been listening- even if he didn’t look like he was paying attention he was. He stared a little longer than necessary at his best friend, watching the way Kenma’s eyebrow quirked up slightly after a few seconds too long. 

“ _Are_ there any girls you like, Kuro?” Kenma asked softly after a few seconds, his eyes still glued to Kuroo’s face with an unreadable expression. Kuroo felt his own eyebrows pinched together as the question, reaching up to run a hand through his hair as he glanced off to the side.

“No- not really,” Kuroo said, clearing his throat as he let his eyes wander back down to Kenma’s face. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Are there any girls _you_ like?”

Kenma’s face scrunched up at the question as he spun back around to face his laptop, moving his head forward to lean his chin on his arms. Kuroo watched the way his shoulders hunched forward ever so slightly.

“Nope.” Came Kenma’s response before the soft clicking of keys started up again in the space between them. They let the silence stretch between them for a moment before Kuroo bumped his hip slightly against the back of the chair. 

“So about the family christmas thing, I have a favor I need to ask.” Kuroo said as he watched the way Kenma’s fingers slowed but continued to type. The raven hesitated, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he mulled over the favor. Was it too much to ask of a best friend? It may be the closest chance he got to ever showing these types of feelings for the other without truly revealing how he felt. Realistically in the end if Kenma did say yes to this, it might hurt a lot more to end it all but to play make-believe for a little while could be a memory he held onto for himself. “Would you pretend to be my boyfriend so that I can get my family off my back about this?”

Kenma felt his eyes go wide, his fingers resting on the keys as he tried to collect himself enough to look at his best friend without giving away too much. In all the years that he’d liked Kuroo Tetsurou, he’d never imagined that idea would ever cross the other’s mind. ‘It’s just fake, he doesn’t really feel that way about you. He just wants his family to stop nagging him. If you do this it’ll hurt more in the end.’

“Sure, I can do that.”

* * *

Kenma starred in the mirror, tugging at the collar of the pristine white button up with a small huff. Dinner at the Tetsurou’s started in twenty minutes and he was anything but prepared to pretend to be dating his best friend. He reached up to thread his fingers through his hair, tugging gently at the strands as he looked down at the floor. 

There was a light knock on the door as he looked up, watching as Kuroo stepped into the room with a warm smile and looking rather slick himself in a plain black suit. The other’s smile widened as he looked Kenma up and down quickly. 

“You look good, Kenma.” Kuroo hummed, walking over to stand behind his best friend as he looked at both of them in the mirror. “Thanks for doing this. I know it’s weird to ask a best friend to do this-”

Kenma quickly shook his head, throwing his elbow back to catch Kuroo in the stomach. 

“Shut up, Kuro. I’m your best friend, it’s what I’m here for.” Kenma said, his voice softening near the end as he distracted himself with grabbing his blazer. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on his as he pulled it on slowly, brushing some nonexistent dust off the sleeve. “Ready when you are.”

Kuroo’s bright smile reappeared on his face as he held out his hand to Kenma, opening the door as the sound of people chattering and music playing became a little louder. Kenma had hidden himself away in Kuroo’s room to get ready before the rest of the family had arrived but he’d been delaying the inevitable. With a small sigh, he reached out to grab Kuroo’s hand. 

“Let’s go, my lovely boyfriend.” Kuroo said with a teasing wink, intertwining their fingers as he tugged Kenma forward and walked them down the stairs together. Kenma’s eyes scanned over the faces that turned to look at them, most of them he recognized from previous holidays where he’d visited the Tetsurou’s to wish them a happy holidays and give them one of his mom’s pies. 

He felt pressure on his hand, whipping his head around to look up at Kuroo who was giving his hand a squeeze before he started leading them towards the table that had been set up for dinner. The raven dropped his hand before grabbing a chair, pulling it out and motioning for Kenma to sit. 

Kenma felt a soft blush burning as his cheeks as he turned his head down, sitting and offering a soft ‘thank you’. Kuroo leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to the other’s head before striding off towards the kitchen to help his dad bring in the food. Kenma clenched his hands in his lap, giving a small smile to the other family members so said hello to him and began asking him questions about him and Kuroo’s relationship.

Kenme felt his mouth go dry as he tried to listen, wondering what Kuroo had told them already or what they were going to be making up together for this little story. Thankfully Kuroo came back in just in time, setting a few dishes down as he answered their questions with ease- Kenma only nodding along to confirm. 

“So you’re the reason Tetsu doesn’t have a girlfriend-” The raven’s grandmother spoke up, setting her glass down as she looked at Kenma who chewed nervously on the inside of his cheek as he gave a small nod. She smiled as she glanced at Kuroo. “Well I can’t say I’m surprised, you are rather stunning Kozume. I’m just surprised he waited so long to say something to you. The way he looks at you- I was sure that boy would die of a broken heart if you turned him down.”

Next to him Kuroo choked on his water, setting his cup down as he grabbed a napkin and held it up to his lips as he stared at his grandmother. Kenma noticed a small blush on his cheeks, caulking it up to embarrassment over the whole situation. 

“Well he said yes, I’m just really lucky.” Kuroo said, nodding along with himself as he smiled in Kenma’s direction. 

“I like to think I’m just a little more lucky.” Kenma hummed, his eyes bouncing from the other’s grandmother to meet Kuroo’s for a split second as he spoke. “He could’ve chosen anyone, maybe someone more suited to his speed when it comes to volleyball or scientific knowledge, and yet he chose me. He may be lucky that I said yes but I think I’m more lucky in the sense that it was me he chose to share this with.”

The table had all but gone quiet, Kenma’s eyes were down staring at his fingers that he’d intertwined in his napkin as he realized what he’d said. He glanced at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes, holding his breath as he tried to read the other. 

“Well, Kenma, you already know that you’re welcome in this family.” Kuroo’s dad spoke up, smiling as he held out his glass above the table. 

The rest of the dinner was full of lively chatter, stories of the “new couple”- which were real stories about their bickering and teasing from volleyball practices and walks home from school.

Kuroo’s grandmother took plenty of photos, promising to send them to everyone before slowly members started to leave for the night as they promised an early morning together for breakfast. 

Kuroo and Kenma were left sitting on the couch, listening to the soft popping of the fire that had long been left unattended during the evening. Their hands had been intertwined for a time but now only rested mere centimeters away from each other’s on the couch cushions. 

“So- you’re more lucky than me? Nice acting there.” Kuroo spoke up, a teasing smile pulling at his lips as he turned his head slightly to look at Kenma who was staring into the fire. Kenma only shrugged as he pulled his hand away from the couch, folding his arms loosely over his chest. 

“Just thought they’d want to hear something romantic from me since I hadn’t said much.” Kenma said, never pulling his eyes away from the fire. Kuroo felt his smile falter, he knew it had all been for show but he couldn’t ignore how much he wished it had been true. 

Kenma looked over at Kuroo before looking over the back of the couch to make sure everyone had left, besides Kuroo’s dad who was busy finishing up the kitchen. 

“Well, I hope that helped with your family. I’m assuming they’ll want to see me tomorrow for breakfast and whatever else family related till around the New Years?” Kenma asked as he stood up from the couch, watching Kuroo move to quickly stand with him. 

“Yeah, yeah that would be really good.” Kuroo said, following Kenma as he walked towards the front door. 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning then.” Kenma said as he glanced over his shoulder at the other. Kuroo nodded as he held the front door open, leaning against it. 

“I’ll be waking your ass up in time.” Kenma rolled his eyes as he smacked Kuroo lightly in the chest, stepping outside.

“Goodnight Kuro-” Kenma said as he quickly made his way across the lawn towards his own house.

“Goodnight Kenma.” Kuroo hummed to himself as he slowly closed the door, his chest tightening as he went upstairs to his room. Flopping down on his bed he stared up at the ceiling, remembering the way Kenma’s hand had fit perfectly into his own and the gentle warmth that radiated. He thought about the way the other’s eyes had a soft look to them when he had been talking about being so lucky that Kuroo had chosen him. What he wouldn’t give for those words to be true.

* * *

The rest of the holidays spent around the Tetsurou’s was fine, at least in the surface level sense. Kenma would leave Kuroo’s house every time feeling a little more for his best friend than he did before, and Kuroo would only realize over and over again how helpless he was when it came to Kenma. 

New Years was fast approaching and Kuroo had one last proposal for Kenma before his family left.

“Please come to the New Years party, my cousins are gonna be here and everyone has been talking about you.” Kuroo begged as Kenma sat on his bed, face buried in his switch game. 

“New Years means countdown, countdown means everyone gets all sappy when it hits midnight-” Kenma mumbled, his thumbs pressing a little aggressively on the buttons. “That means we’d have to kiss in front of everyone, Kuro.”

Kuroo stuttered as he flailed his arms helplessly before putting them on his hips as he took a deep breath. 

“Fine, I’ll kiss you in front of everyone. It won’t be that bad, just a small kiss and woop-dee-do everyone is happy and we look like a real couple on new years.” Kuroo said as he stared down at Kenma, who’s eyes swiftly moved up to stare at the raven. “If- if you agree. I won’t kiss you if you don’t want me to.”

“I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Kenma said quietly, slowly lowering his switch into his lap. Kuroo was silent for a moment before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I haven’t either but I don’t think that really matters, does it bother you thought?” Kuroo asked as he watched Kenma. “I mean, like that you’ve never kissed someone before and now out of nowhere you’re going to just kinda as a huge act?”

Kenma ran a hand through his hair as he leaned his head back against the wall. 

“A little, but I guess it doesn’t really matter does it? After New Years when your family leaves we don’t have to keep this up anymore.” Kenma said as he shut his consol off and sat up. Kuroo felt the pange in his chest again at the other’s words. He wished his family would stay longer just so he could keep pretending they were together. 

“We could practice kissing-” Kuroo blurted out, watching the way a gentle blush started to creep over Kenma’s cheeks that he was sure was also evident on his own. “,if you want to.”

Kenma shifted a little on the bed, looking down as he picked at his thumb nail as he thought over Kuroo words. This would be one of the only chances he got to do this, and after New Years it would all be gone- so why lose this chance now to do something he’d always wanted?

“Sure.” Kenma said as he nodded and moved to sit closer to Kuroo. He looked up at the other, a little unsure of what to do. Kuroo looked stunned but quickly moved to sit so that their knees touched gently, turning a little to face Kenma. Reaching up gently, the raven put his hand lightly on Kenma’s cheek.

“Is this okay?” Kuroo as softly, watching every move Kenma made to make sure he wasn’t pushing the other into something he didn’t want to do. The blond nodded slowly, hesitating before looking up at Kuroo. Leaning forward slowly, Kuroo lessened the space between their lips. The moment before their lips met, there was a pause- both staring into each other’s eyes before Kuroo closed the space, pressing his lips gently against Kenma’s.

If things hadn’t hurt before now, then the gravity of the situation had finally decided to settle on Kenma- sinking into his chest and seeping into his bones. This was going to be a lot more painful to return to normal than he thought. He leaned into Kuroo’s hand as they kissed gently, closing his eyes as he tried to let himself take in every part of this moment he would never get again after New Years.

* * *

New Years day had been a blur from the moment Kenma woke up. He’d met up with the whole Nekoma volleyball team for a small team party, celebrating with them all before having lunch with his own family. The whole day he couldn't settle the nerves that ate away at him about the New Years party with Kuroo. As the hours faded into the evening, he slowly let himself get ready- opting for a more casual look for the night and sending Kuroo a quick text letting him know he was heading over.

Kenma made his way across the lawn, stomping some of the snow off his shoes before knocking and entering the Tetsurou house to a happy cheer from everyone that welcomed him. He smiled as he weaved through the people, spotting Kuroo’s unruly hair and making his way to the raven’s side. Kuroo easily wraps his arm around the other’s shoulders, pulling him close with a smile.

“Glad you could make it, there’s pie in the kitchen for later.” Kuroo said, giving Kenma’s shoulder a squeeze before returning to his conversation with one of his uncles. 

The clock was counting down, and with every second nearing midnight Kenma felt like screaming. It felt like it was all going to be over too soon and he just wanted it to slow down, wanted everything to slow down. At one point he managed to slip away from Kuroo, sneaking outside to get a breath of fresh air as everyone had begun to gather in the living room to get ready for midnight.

He threaded his fingers in his hair as he sighed, tugging at the strands with a groan.

“You are literally so fucking stupid.” Kenma grumbled to himself as he let his arms drop down to his sides, turning quickly when he heard the door open behind himself. He felt the tension in his shoulder lessen as he watched Kuroo walk over to him, draping a coat around his shoulders.

“Maybe next time grab a jacket before you go out into the snow.” Kuroo said, nudging Kenma’s side gently which earned him a playful slap to the arm. They stood side by side, watching as a silent snowfall started to dust over them. 

From outside they could hear the muffled countdown of everyone inside.

“Shouldn’t we go inside?” Kenma asked softly. Kuroo rocked on his feet, chewing on his bottom lip before shaking his head.

“No, no I don’t think so.” Kuroo said as he turned to face Kenma who only looked at him with a quizzical stare.

“But you said you want to-”

“I know what I said.” Kuroo interrupted, reaching out and putting his hands on Kenma’s shoulders, “but I don’t want to do this for show.”

_6, 5, 4-_

“Then why would you want to?” Kenma asked, but at this point it dawned on him that he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it from Kuroo’s mouth. 

_3, 2-_

“Because I love you, Kenma.” Kuroo breathed into the cold night air, his hands coming up to cup kenma’s face and pulling the other close for a gentle kiss that made it feel as if time truly had stopped around them. 

The muffled cheering from inside the houses around them faded out of existence as Kenma leaned into the kiss, his own hands coming up to cover Kuroo’s as he kissed the other back as if this undoubtedly was the last chance he’d ever get. They pulled apart after a second, both of their breaths coming in puffs that were visible in the chill of the snow New Years night.

“I love you too, Kuro.” Kenma whispered, his eyes searching Kuroo’s as he watched the way the other smiled- leaning back in for another kiss as fireworks screamed to life in the sky around them. 

  
  



End file.
